Nunca te enamores de una estrella fugaz
by Maye Malfter
Summary: "La primera vez que lo vio, John era apenas un niño." [Santa Secreto Shippero 2016]


**Este fanfic participa en el "Santa Secreto Shippero 2016" del FB del foro I am sherlocked**

 **Santa Secreto para:** _Mellark Newman (Hanzel)_

 **Rated:** Teen and up audiences

 **Género:** Friendship, Romance, AU

 **Palabras:** 3000 aprox.

 **Advertencias** ** _:_** SLASH (relación hombre/hombre). Si no es lo tuyo, por favor, no leas ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Canon Holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna pertenece a la BBC, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano más que paz mental por publicarla.

* * *

.

 **Nunca te enamores de una estrella fugaz**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

La primera vez que lo vio, John era apenas un niño.

Un niño pequeño, separado de sus padres y enviado a vivir al campo junto con su hermana debido a algo que los grandes llamaban "Guerra".

Sucedió de noche, mucho después de la hora de dormir, como suele pasar con todas las cosas interesantes en la vida.

John estaba inquieto, y se removía bajo las mantas en un intento inútil por conciliar el sueño. Su hermana Harry no tenía ese problema, acostumbrada a dormirse hasta en el más estrecho y misterioso de los lugares, como el espacio debajo de las escaleras de su departamento en Londres. Pero para John, cada noche desde que habían llegado a esa gran finca de un tío que ni siquiera recordaba tener, representaba un reto; el reto de poder conciliar el sueño antes de que los sonidos de la casona vacía le hicieran pensar en fantasmas.

Le aterraban los fantasmas desde aquella vez en la que a su padre se le acabaron los libros infantiles y les leyó "Canción de Navidad" en su lugar.

 _Si un fantasma puede hacer que un viejo cascarrabias tiemble de miedo, ¿qué sería capaz de hacerle a un niño como yo?_

Harry, por su parte, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, llenándole la cabeza con cuentos de aquella casa y aquel tío al que apenas conocían. Así que John batallaba por dormirse cada vez que tocaba apagar luces, apretando los párpados hasta que se cansaba e intentando no pensar demasiado en los susurros y suspiros a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, esa noche en particular, no fue un susurro ni un suspiro lo que llamó su atención. Más como un silbido; un silbido agudo y extraño, como el que hacen los petardos giradores justo antes de explotar.

Junto con el silbido, vino una luz, blanca y brillante, que se coló por su ventana describiendo una línea recta. Obviamente, lo que sea que estaba causando la luz y el silbido acababa de pasar sobre sus cabezas en el firmamento, y a John le picaba la curiosidad.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a su hermana, profundamente dormida e ignorante de todo el suceso, y en un arrebato de valentía, el pequeño John decidió ir a investigar.

Salió de la cama lo más silenciosamente que pudo y miró por la ventana, notando, no sin algo de asombro, que sus suposiciones eran correctas: arriba, en el firmamento, la negrura de la noche estaba dividida en dos por una delgada línea de luz que describía un arco desde el cielo hasta bajar a lo que, John calculaba, no era mucho más allá del límite sur de la casona.

El corazón comenzó a latirle en los oídos mientras una idea se formaba dentro de su cabecita. Por supuesto, quedarse dentro y no contarle nada a nadie era lo más sensato de hacer, pero ¿y qué tal que resultara ser algo peligroso? John parecía ser el único habitante que se percató de lo ocurrido, así que, como él lo veía, la seguridad de su hermana, su tío, y todos los amistosos criados que vivían dentro de la casa era su responsabilidad.

Decidido, John buscó a tientas sus botas y se puso en marcha sin hacer ruido, andando a oscuras por el camino que, él sabía, llevaba más rápido a la puerta trasera. Harry lo molestó horrores cuando supo que John se había aprendido de memoria cada vía de escape posible desde su habitación, pero el niño estaba convencido de que, a la hora de un ataque de fantasmas o monstruos de armario, saberse el camino en la oscuridad es lo que te puede salvar de ser comido por ellos.

Alcanzó la puerta que daba al patio y, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie asomado a la ventana, corrió atravesando el terreno, guiándose por la línea de luz brillante en el cielo.

Mucho antes de llegar al lindero, la línea de luz comenzaba a bajar, dejando el cielo para atravesar el mero aire nocturno. John siguió corriendo y corriendo, pasando la cerca de madera que indicaba el final del terreno de su tío por una considerable cantidad de metros.

Mientras más se acercaba, más podía jurar que el cielo se estaba aclarando. O era eso, o se estaba haciendo de día, lo que John esperaba que fueran solo imaginaciones suyas. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser aquella luz creciente sino el sol de la mañana?

Intentó no pensar en su posible castigo si le atrapaban tan lejos de su cama a esas horas y se concentró en la línea de luz, que ya casi tocaba el suelo. John era bastante bajo para su edad, pero incluso con su estatura podía estar casi seguro de que el final del haz de luz bajaba más allá del nivel del suelo al que él corría, lo que no hizo sino aumentar su curiosidad.

Hasta donde él sabía, estaban en una zona de agricultores, donde el terreno era bastante regular con los ocasionales árboles y campos de cultivos propios de lugares rurales habitados. Entonces ¿por qué era que el haz de luz parecía terminar más allá de un barranco?

La respuesta le llegó muy pronto, haciéndole frenarse en seco y dar silenciosas gracias por haber llevado sus botas de excursión: no era ningún acantilado lo que permitía al rayo de luz seguir su camino; era un enorme cráter que, por lo que parecía, no había estado allí antes.

Y en medio del boquete, la brillante bola de luz que John había confundido con el sol naciente.

El niño estaba boquiabierto, tanto, que le tomó más de un momento darse cuenta de que la bola de luz parecía hacerse cada vez más y más pequeña.

Alarmado, John bajó como pudo hasta el centro del cráter, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos pero resuelto a saber qué diantres era aquella luz antes de que se extinguiera por completo.

Mientras más se acercaba John, más tenue se volvía el brillo, pero en lugar de extinguirse, la luz parecía estar adquiriendo una nueva forma. Estaba a pocos pasos de distancia cuando la bola de luz pareció dejar de cambiar, estancándose en una forma semi ovalada que a John le llegaba como a la cintura.

Para su sorpresa, unos segundos después de casi extinguir su brillo, la bola de luz comenzó a moverse, y John no se atrevió a dar otro paso.

Se movía hacia arriba, como un papel cuando se desdobla, dejando ver a un niñito de no mucha más edad que John (pero un poco más alto) que le devolvía la mirada. Tenía la piel pálida como luz de luna, el cabello largo hasta las orejas y bastante rizado, y vestía una especie de camisón. Llevaba los pies descalzos pero no parecía importarle, y todo él emanaba un tenue brillo espectral de color dorado-amarillo.

—¿Q-quién eres? —demandó saber John tan pronto pudo espabilar, intentando sonar más seguro de lo que se sentía.

El niño ladeó la cabeza un poco, mientras sus ojos parecían estudiarlo. John no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero su escrutinio lo hacía sentirse desnudo, ¡y él también llevaba un camisón!

—Sherlock —respondió el niño, con una voz demasiado gruesa para alguien que acaba de caer del cielo.

—¿T-te llamas Sherlock? —preguntó John, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta. El niño no le quitaba los ojos de encima y eso lo ponía nervioso—. Yo soy John. —dijo, recordando que su padre siempre le había enseñado a ser cortés en las presentaciones—. ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

Sherlock pareció pensarlo por un momento, como si quisiera recordar la razón de su llegada tanto como John quería saberla.

—Creo que… me caí —dijo al final—. Estaba explorando donde no debía y sólo… caí.

—¿Eres una estrella? —preguntó John, acercándose un paso.

—¿Qué es una estrella? —preguntó a su vez Sherlock, con gesto genuinamente curioso. John se sorprendió un poco. ¿Qué clase de estrella no sabe qué es una estrella?

—Pues… son esas cosas de arriba —dijo John, señalando hacia el cielo—. Los puntos brillantes, ¿ves? Esas son las estrellas. Y tú caíste de allá arriba, así que debes ser una estrella.

Sherlock miró hacia donde John apuntaba y ladeó la cabeza de nuevo, obviamente pensando en lo que John acababa de decirle. Luego volvió a mirarle.

—Nosotros no nos decimos "estrellas", pero supongo que si de ahí me caí, es porque soy una estrella —razonó.

—¿Y cómo se llaman entre ustedes? —quiso saber John, acercándose un poco más.

Estaba lo bastante cerca para notar que Sherlock no sólo emanaba luz, sino también calor. Era realmente agradable, en contraste con la fría brisa nocturna.

—No te lo puedo decir —dijo Sherlock, y se le veía realmente apenado por no poder hacerlo—. No hay una palabra para ello en tu dialecto. Es demasiado primitivo.

John no terminaba de decidir si sentirse insultado o no por. Resolvió que lo mejor sería dejarlo para cuando se despertara del sueño que, seguramente, estaba teniendo.

—Entonces eres una estrella, a falta de un nombre mejor —señaló, ecuánime.

—Soy Sherlock —replicó la estrella—. Y necesito regresar con mis hermanos antes de que se agote mi energía. ¿Me puedes ayudar?

John lo miró, un poco perplejo. ¿Cómo podría ayudar él a una estrella a subir al cielo? Si ni siquiera sabía elevar cometas lo suficiente para que su hermana no se burlara de él.

—¿Qué pasa si se agota tu energía? —preguntó, haciendo tiempo.

—Moriré —respondió el otro como si tal cosa—. Me extinguiré hasta que no quede nada de mí y será como si nunca hubiera existido.

A John se le estrujó el corazón.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo? —inquirió, horrorizado.

—Es la verdad —dijo Sherlock, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es lo que nos pasa cuando caemos y es lo que pensé que me iba a pasar hasta que te vi asomarte al cráter. Pude haber permanecido mucho más tiempo con vida si no hubiera gastado mi energía en crear esta forma, pero necesitaba hablarte, y de todas maneras no tenía suficiente para volver. Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

John se lo pensó un segundo, mirando a Sherlock de arriba hacia abajo. En el rato que llevaban conversando, su luz se había ido apagando poco a poco. De seguir así, John no pensaba que durase mucho tiempo.

—Está bien —aceptó, decidido a salvar al extraño niño-estrella que acababa de conocer—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Sherlock sonrió con ganas, evidenciando que su inicial indiferencia no era más que un intento de hacerse el valiente. John lo hacía mucho desde que su padre partió al campo de batalla, así que reconocía las señales.

—Es muy fácil —dijo la estrella, acercándose hasta que las puntas de sus pies desnudos chocaron con las de las botas de John—, sólo tienes que darme un beso y prestarme un poco de tu energía.

Los ojos de John se abrieron como platos y sintió el impulso de apartarse, pero por alguna razón se contuvo.

—No te puedo besar —declaró—. ¡Ambos somos niños!

—Técnicamente, yo soy una estrella —alegó Sherlock sin más—. Además, esa es la manera más rápida que conozco y yo ya me estoy agotando. —Era verdad; mientras hablaban, el brillo de Sherlock se hacía cada vez más imperceptible—. ¿Me vas a ayudar o me preparo para morir?

John se mordió el labio, indeciso.

—Si quieres puedes cerrar los ojos —ofreció Sherlock, cuyos pies ya estaban completamente apagados—. Yo te besaré y así no será tu culpa, sino mía.

John le miró un instante, notando con bastante alarma que el brillo de sus ojos también estaba comenzando a consumirse. Tomó una bocanada de aire para darse fuerzas y asintió una vez.

—Está bien —le dijo Sherlock, con un tono tranquilizador—. Sólo cierra los ojos…

John obedeció, y al momento siguiente sintió la leve presión de los labios de Sherlock sobre los suyos.

No era una mala sensación; a decir verdad, era una sensación bastante relajante. Al inicio, los labios de Sherlock se sentían algo fríos, como el calor de los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, John pudo percibir como el cuerpo frente a él (y sus correspondientes labios) iban ganando temperatura.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo necesitó Sherlock para recargarse, pues la sensación era tan agradable que bien podría haberse quedado así por horas. Pero cuando el calor se tornó más intenso, John sintió unas manitos de largos dedos aferrarle por los hombros y alejarle medio paso.

John abrió los ojos con cautela y un sonriente Sherlock le esperaba cuando lo hizo. El niño estaba radiante, incluso más brillante que antes de tomar esa forma, que conservaba a pesar de todo. Era un verdadero milagro que tanto brillo no lastimara sus ojos, pero John tampoco era un experto en estrellas, así que no le dedicó demasiados pensamientos a esa idea.

—Muchas gracias, John —dijo Sherlock, todavía sonriendo—. Ahora sí puedo volver. Ya no voy a morir en la tierra.

—Me alegro mucho —dijo John con honestidad—. No me hubiera gustado verte morir.

—Oh, pero si es de lo más bonito —repuso Sherlock—. Aunque he de admitir que es menos bonito cuando se está aquí abajo que cuando se está allá arriba.

John decidió obviar el comentario. Estaba aprendiendo que las estrellas (o al menos _esta_ estrella) eran demasiado raras como para prestarle atención a sus palabras.

—Deberías irte antes de que te desgastes—indicó John, en su tono de voz más sensato. Sherlock sonrió.

—Me diste mucha energía —dijo, brillando con más intensidad para remarcar su punto—, pero tal vez tengas razón. Es mejor no tomar riesgos. Aléjate un par de pasos, por favor.

John se alejó, sintiéndose un poco desdichado por dejar de sentir el calor que se desprendía del cuerpo de la estrella. _No seas tonto, es por su bien_ , pensó, obligándose a componer una sonrisa.

—Adiós, John —dijo Sherlock hacia él.

—Adiós, Sherlock. Te veré allá arriba —se despidió John, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Y espero que no caigas de nuevo, ¡o tendré que volver a besarte!

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, para observarle, justo cuando su cuerpo se iluminaba con una luz imposiblemente blanca.

—Es una promesa —le escuchó decir, justo antes de volverse una nueva bola de luz y subir hasta el cielo por donde había llegado.

...

La primera vez que lo vio, John era un niño pequeño. Ahora ya no lo era.

Muchos años y muchas vidas habían pasado desde aquel encuentro; una guerra y después otra. La que se había llevado a su padre y la que casi le lleva a él.

Años de soledad y después de compañía, rodeado de los hijos de su hermana y de los suyos propios. Nietos y bisnietos, y un par de tataranietos en camino. Amores, desamores, encuentros y olvidos. Todo lo que alguien viejo como él pudiera pedir y más de lo que alguna vez creyó posible.

No obstante, y a pesar de haber vivido una vida feliz, John siempre se encontraba desviando sus recuerdos hasta aquella noche cerca de navidad, en la que una estrella fugaz con forma de niño le había besado a cambio de energía para regresar a su casa.

Jamás se lo contó a nadie, y dadas las circunstancias, jamás tendría otra oportunidad de contarlo. Su vida se extinguía tan rápido como la vida de una estrella cuando cae, escurriéndose por los bordes de su cama sin que John pudiera (o quisiera) hacer nada para retenerla. Había tenido una buena vida, y esta, como cualquiera, estaba llegando a su fin.

Lo único que lamentaba era no tener la suficiente fuerza para regresar una última vez al sitio donde había conocido a su estrella.

John cerró los ojos con paciencia, sabiendo que no los volvería a abrir. Suspiró largamente y mientras exhalaba, se dejó llevar, sintiendo una paz que no había sentido en demasiados años.

Era extraño, eso de morir; ni de cerca tan temible cuando se estaba bien preparado.

—Ahora entiendo a las estrellas y su resignación —dijo para sí. O tal vez no lo dijo, pues por todo lo que sabía, ya estaba bastante extinguido.

John abrió los ojos de forma tentativa y se descubrió mirando el techo de su habitación. Sintió ganas de incorporarse y lo hizo, levantándose de la cama con una agilidad que no lo acompañaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se puso en pie y se giró, bajando la mirada para encontrarse con su anciano cuerpo, aún rosado pero evidentemente sin vida.

—Así que esto es lo que pasa cuando acontece —comentó hacia la nada, sintiéndose mucho menos viejo que sus palabras—. Espero que pronto venga la parca por mí. No me gustaría estar por aquí cuando alguno de los chicos me consiga.

—No lo estarás —respondió una voz aterciopelada, una que John no recordaba pero que estaba seguro de conocer—. Nos iremos antes de que eso pase.

John se giró para ver al portador de aquella voz, sonriendo de oreja a oreja tras constatar que era justo a quién había estado esperando.

Sherlock estaba bastante cambiado, su forma era la de un adulto y el sencillo camisón se había transformado en un traje de corte perfecto, de esos que a John no le gustaban más que para admirarlos en otros. Sin embargo, bastó sólo una mirada para que John pudiera reconocer en él a aquel niño de piel traslucida que le había robado el corazón tras insultar su dialecto primitivo.

—No estaba seguro de que vinieras —admitió—. Incluso llegué a pensar que me lo había inventado todo.

—No tienes la imaginación para inventarme, John —dijo Sherlock, en tono socarrón—. Aparte, te hice una promesa.

Sherlock extendió una mano hacia él.

—Vamos —le apremió —. Nos esperan allá arriba.

John sonrió aún más y tomó la mano que le ofrecían, sin tener idea de hacia donde se dirigía pero con la fiel convicción de que, si estaba junto a su estrella, de seguro le encantaría.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Mi santa secreto, un AU sacado de la manga, pero con mucho cariño para Hanzel. Sé que ella quería un poco más de fluff, pero creo que me quedó bonito a pesar de todo.

¡Feliz Navidad!

 _Maye~_


End file.
